The secret's destiny
by jenvelia
Summary: A group of friends from the real world discover their true identities and set off in an adventure in the Naruto world that will change their lives forever.R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1 The New Beggining

**Author's note:** This is my first story but I hope you guys like it. The main characters are from my imagination but they will be paired with Naruto characters. If you guys have any pairings in mind tell me! R&R please!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of the Naruto or any other anime/manga characters I mention in my story.

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue **

_I run out to see what is all the screaming outside. I know it's stupid, to run towards danger instead of running away from it. But curiosity killed the cat. Didn't it? What I find out is that there is no visible danger. Everything feels completely normal. Well, except the fact that it seems that I am in the middle of nowhere and that all of my best friends are here too. Yup they are right there, them and their cute selves. In the middle of my confusion is when I find out that I am definitely dreaming. Hmm… what do I do now? Well, whatever I want! I jog to where my friends are. My friends are: Adelia, Zaida, Ella, and Aaric the only guy in our group. But it starts getting weirder after we all find out that….we are all in the same dream._

And that was the day I died. That was the day all of my best friends died. And the day that we perished was the same day we started living….

* * *

><p>I'm nervous. Heck! We are all nervous! Why wouldn't we be? It is our 200th birthday. Its night and we are all in my room. Waiting to go to sleep, waiting to die again. After a hundred years in this world, we have gotten used to it. Too used to it, attached. I'm sitting on my bed looking out the window at the beautiful night sky, thinking about that day 200 years ago. It is so vivid it seems as if it was merely yesterday.<p>

"What are you thinking about, Velia?" asked Zaida sitting next to me on my bed.

I turn to look at her, at her calm face. After knowing her for more than a life time, I know she is as nervous as all of us.

"Guess" I mumbled.

"Can't we just get this over with?" Aaric pleaded standing up.

I'm not surprised that Aaric is not acting like his usual self. If we weren't as sad right now for leaving this place that we have called our home, he would be saying lame jokes that would make us all laugh.

Everyone looks up but keeps quiet. I find some truth to his words. We should just get this over with. But if you had the chance of being in the place you love for at least some time more, wouldn't you take it? But he's right. We can't keep this up; it would just hurt us more. I take a deep breath and stand up.

"Alright, we are going to die, either we like it or we don't. So let's just go to sleep and in a couple of minutes we will see each other again." I flash a fake smile and fold my hands awaiting their response.

"Alright" Aaric responds anxiously.

"Hmph, Fine." Zaida simply answers.

"We are all in this together." Ella said with a true smile.

"Okay, see you guys soon." Adelia said giving each of us a warm hug.

We all lay back on our beds until the darkness of sleep consumes us.

* * *

><p>I'm the first one to start "dreaming" so I was the first one to come. I look around to see what I was told the first time I got here is Daichi. It is a beautiful place that has a both natural and surreal look to it. If you look around you could see acres of land full of trees and flowers, you could see and hear a river flowing across the land. But you can also see mirrors all over. I see my reflection on one particular mirror close to me. I look almost the same as I did when I "died" 200 years ago. I look eighteen and still have the same smooth straight black hair with a blue strake on it, short but nice body, gray eyes and the same ivory colored skin. But since the day I got here I got dark blue colored eyes and a beautiful complicated pattern of blue tattoos across my shoulder extending to my neck. The Segreto people told me that my rune- like tattoos are special and that I should be proud. Every Segreto has one and in different places, but each and one of them are unique.<p>

Although all of the worlds are as real, we call the world we come from the "real world" and the other worlds "anime worlds". The "real world" is the main world and the start of everything. The "anime worlds" are called like that because they are actual anime in the main world.

Only the people with the Segreto blood, which is also called the secret blood, are to now that there is way more in life that they are aware of and of the existence of the Segreto. The Segreto have been alive since the very beginning and have been given the task by the gods of protecting human kind. They were to bow with their lives that the secret of their existence did not come to the imagination of the humans or else they would disturb the being of life. We are not immortal but we are not human either. We do not age physically and we could live forever, but if something was to happen to us we could die. All Segreto have the ability of traveling from world to world. In every world we have the chance of staying for at most a hundred years, but if we want and if the world can be proven to be safe, we could decide as a group to leave the world.

There are many "humans" in the main world that are unaware that they have Segreto blood in them. Once the Segreto mature, they go through the process of "dying". The process is painless and feels more like a dream. The three other Segreto that appear in their dream are the ones that were destined to be in their group. Once they awake they are tutored by their own advisor and they start their new life. Of course when we got here for the first time they jammed all of this info in our heads and made us bow with our Segreto blood to keep and protect this secret from the world. But that is all I know and that is all they would tell us. At first this was all so weird but then we all got used to it.

Hmm… where are the others? They already took long. I was going to go and look for them but a squeal of laughter told me the crazies have arrived. Yup, that's how I call my group of friends; we are always up to some crazy stuff.

"Hey guys! Excited about our new mystery anime world?" Ella chimes jumping up and down, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

Zaida who is behind her rolls her eyes but smiles, "Yeah sure."

"Aww, come on Zee, you should at least be a little excited", Aaric laughed, "But I guess since what happened last time you're a little scared" he mocked.

"Shut up Aaric before I slam you in the ground and make you cry!" Zaida barked trying to hide a blush coloring her cream skin.

"Okay guys calm down" Adelia pleaded. Adelia never liked violence.

"Shhh! Here comes Sukey!" I said.

Sukey is an elder of the Segreto family and the advisor of the different groups that come in. She's an okay person but sometimes she can turn aggressive when we get on her nerves. Her red snake-like tattoos extend across her arms in a dancing matter. She has beautiful pure white hair and astonishing white eyes. When I first saw her I got scared and thought she was some type of legendary ghost or something, but then found out she was as real as all of us. Although she looks about the age of 25, we call her grandma Susan since she practically like a thousand years old.

"Hey guys! How did it go in that anime world? You guys had fun?" Sukey asked.

Although we don't go to different worlds just to have fun, we are still new and barely got the hang of this so we are allowed to have at least a little fun. Each group has a different, top secret and important mission. Every group gets their mission regarding the capable skills of their members. Each and every one of us have a skill depending on our affinity: Air, water, earth, fire, or spirit. Apparently we have super kick-butt skills hiding within us that we have been chosen as Watchers. Watchers are the ones that have the job of going to each world and checking that no Segreto goes beyond their limits or tells the secret of our existence and if they do we have to "dispose" of them. Pretty challenging and scary job but we cannot change what the elders have announced us as.

"Hell yeah! We got to kick some bad guys butt! And-"

"Ella! You don't have to give them the whole story!" I interrupted holding my hand on her mouth before she gets us on some problems.

We are not supposed to get involved with the natural people of each world unless we are told so or it's inevitable, because if we do, we forever change the flow of that world. Many rouge segretos that have strayed from the path have gotten punished and banished to this creepy underworld forever. But in the past world we were in, there was some creepy evil stuff going on that we could not just stand there doing nothing so we decided to help, and in change we learned some pretty nice skills that could help us along the way. I don't know if what we did was wrong but it's better for them not to know. I just hope no other watchers saw us and reported us to the elders.

"Actually we got assaulted by some maniac guys trying to steal our girls and I kicked their perverted butts, but knowing these girls they gave their own cruel punishment", Aaric said calmly, flashing us a cocky smile without Sukey seeing.

Aaric is the knuckle-head one of our group but when the situation demands he knows how to react. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled since he is also the show off always trying to get all the praise. But we still love him. He is handsome and tall with dark brown hair up to his shoulders and matching brown eyes. His tattoos are a dark gray color extending throughout his entire hand in complicated zigzag patterns. They look like mysterious handwriting that not even the elders can decipher.

"Umm...So do you have any information to give us about our next destination?" Adelia asked trying to change the subject.

"Trying to stray from the subject Adelia?" Sukey implied.

My heart skipped a beat and Adelia blushed and bit her lip. She always bites her lip when she gets nervous. I saw Zaida get closer to her.

Zaida has known Adelia since they were babies and ever since has treated her like her little sister. When I met them in fourth grade I thought it was weird that such opposites were best friends. Adelia has pale blond hair that seems close to white, and her eyes were a baby blue but have gotten even paler since the first time we got here and so beautiful it could make anyone melt. She has always been shy and has only opened up to us and is always the calm one in the group. She is like the group's baby sister and has a great part in our hearts. Her tattoos are cute snow white ball patterns.

In contrast Zaida has Dark black hair, and she had black eyes back in the "real world" but now they are a piercing dark purple color. She's one to hide her true feelings but as we have gotten to know her more, we can tell she has a great heart although sometimes she can get really aggressive. Her tattoos are some cool, purple tinted, horizontal stripes across her forehead.

"But I guess I do have some info to give you guys," Grandma Susan continued looking directly at us, "Although you guys already know this, I'm going to say this again: You guys have to be careful, act wise and make clever decisions like the Segreto people you are. You guys are going to an anime world you guys have already watched and read. This would be both easier and harder for you four, easy because you would know who to stay away from and hard because from now on you guys are officially watchers and you guys are going to come across some powerful rouge Segreto. I personally didn't want you guys to come to this world so soon but the elders have chosen and it can't be revoked."

"Velia", she said turning to look at me, "you would come across some problems, but I trust you will make good decisions and I want you to know that you will always have my support no matter what." She said starting to disappear.

I stood there awestruck. I couldn't believe my ears. Why in the world would she always support me?

When she was gone Zaida broke the silence, "Well, talk about awkward."

"Wow…..I didn't know she went that way... I mean isn't she like way super older than you?" Aaric asked his face disgusted.

"Oh shut up Aaric you know she didn't mean it that way, or did she Velia?" Ella asked innocently.

"Of course she didn't!" I shuddered, "at least I hope not."

Ella is always the innocent one and the hyperactive one. Trust me you do not want to know how she gets if she gets at least one grain of sugar. She would be jumping up and down all over the place and screaming her lungs out. But she also has this charm about her that everyone can't help but like her or at least not hate her. She has always cared for her friends and has a great personality. She has short, layered light brown hair up to her shoulders and when she got here she got these awesome emerald cat-like eyes. Her green tattoos stretch across her entire legs in a whirling pattern and look similar to the star constellations in the night sky.

"Well, we can't dwell much on that because we are all starting to disappear too" Aaric said holding up his disappearing arms.

"Okay guys, remember not to get too involved and when you get there start looking for each other right away" I said rapidly, eying the place where my legs should be but are no longer there.

"Ugh! They should really fix that part; it's a drag trying to find you all, last time I found you guys across the world!" Aaric whined.

"Oh suck it up Aaric and stop being lazy!" Zaida scolded

"Umm well, see you guys there" Adelia said as her entire self disappeared.

"Hell yeah!" Ella shrieked with excitement, "see you guys there!"

"Alright guys good luck." I said lastly as I was dragged out into unconsciousness, not knowing the hardships that were waiting for me in the next world.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it. Please R&amp;R.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The Awakening

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own the Naruto anime/manga :(**

**Chapter 2 The Awakening**

**Velia's pov**

I wake up to rain splashing on my face. I stand up and straighten my clothes. I am wearing a blue tank top and some black Capri shorts. I shiver as the cool breeze shuffles my wet hair. I look around and see that I'm in the middle of a narrow road leading to what I hope is a village or something.

Huge and beautiful trees surround the road casting shadows and giving me a creepy feeling. It gives me the feeling that I'm being watched. I start walking down the road brushing my hands to my arms trying to keep myself a little bit of warmth. The feeling grows as I keep increasing my pace. I got to get somewhere safe, There has to be a village close, there just has to.

I hear a noise behind me and I shriek. I turn around to see two figures in front of me, one of them holding some type of huge sword.

"Get away from me!" I cry. My heart beating a billion times a minute.

"Hahahaha! You see itachi? Little Velia is scared!"

My mouth hangs loose. This is…the Naruto anime! The guy that just laughed was who I recall to be Kisame Hoshigashi and next to him is his partner, the feared Uchiha Itachi. Both from the S class criminal organization Akatsuki. But how do they know my name? I back away a few steps fear drowning my mind.

"Shut up Kisame. Just get the girl and let's leave," Itachi said

Kisame advances towards me mumbling something under his breath.

"No! Get away from me!" I Shriek as Kisame grabs me.

"No!" I shout before I fall into unconsciousness once again as I feel someone hit my neck's pressure point.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaric's pov<strong>

"Hello? Are you okay child?"

Child?

I feel someone shake me.

"I think he's dead!" An annoying little kid's voice cried out.

Dead? I'm not dead!

"He's not dead he is breathing quite normally" A harsh old lady's voice puts in.

"Well then why is he in the edge of this cliff? Does he want to die? Is he sleeping?" the kid asks.

"Well I don't know but we need him to move out, he is crushing all the precious herbs!" The old lady said shaking me once more.

Realization kicks in and I sit up fast.

I open my eyes and I see that I am in fact in the edge of a really high cliff.

The old lady and the kid stare at me puzzled.

"Umm can any of you tell me where exactly am I" I had to ask.

I need to know where I am so that I could get to the others. Last time I found them across the damn world!

"Well you are on a mountain mister," she said "and are you aware that you are on top of a rare herb that grows only in these rocky mountains?" The old lady scolded.

"Ohh, Umm sorry miss" I said getting up and trying to keep my balance at the same time.

"But can you tell me which is the closest ummm the closest village please?" I ask.

"Sure, you are standing on one of the mountains surrounding Iwagakure, near the Hidden stone village child" She crooned.

My eyes open wide. We…are at the Naruto world!

I gulp.

"Can you take me to the village please?" I ask my eyes pleading.

I have to find a safe place to think about what is that I am going to do next and how am I going to find the others.

"Hah! You crushed the poor herbs that I was going to pick leaving me to have to find other ones and you still want me to take you to the village? The village is down that path but you're going to have to get there yourself kid" The old lady snapped, taking the little kid by his hand dragging him away.

"Bye bye weird guy!" The kid said with a smirk

If I didn't have to go and find the others I would go and teach that little kid a lesson!

I stomped down the road that the old lady pointed too, mumbling along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Ella's point of view<strong>

I woke up to the sun blistering on my face.

I opened my eyes as realization hit me in the face. Literally.

Pain rushed to my cheek where someone had slapped me.

My vision blurred as I focused on the two guys crouching before me.

"How dare you slap a girl in the face?" I scolded sitting up.

"She's awake but I can't find a forehead protector or any type of identification." The one in the right reported.

Forehead protector? I look at them and notice that both have something tied to their foreheads. Wha-what! Those are...I am… in the...Naruto world! I can recognize those forehead protectors anywhere; those are form the Hidden Sand Village! Actually I'm sitting in front of the Sand village's main gate!

Oh oh…gulp.

"Oh um hi" I said as a nervous laugh escaped my lips.

"Let's take her in for interrogation" The other shinobi ordered.

"Hai"

"Whoa wait! Interrogation? I'm not a shinobi I just woke up here. Wait! Where are you taking me?" I said stumbling as they pick me up and dragging me to the main gate.

"Shut up. Anything you say can and will be used against you" The shinobi dragging me said.

Oh great now what am I supposed to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Adelia pov<strong>

I wake up to the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Oi! Kakashi sensei can we ask Granny Tsunade for another mission? This one was boring" A familiar voice booms.

Ouch! Sakura why you do that for?

I open my eyes wide. That's-this is the Naruto world! And that was Naruto's voice!

"Because you're being a hyper-active jerk again! We just finished an exhausting mission and you want another one?" Sakura explained.

"Hey! Sai what are you looking at?" Naruto asked.

"There happens to be a young girl lying in front of the gate" Sai said

Oh oh!

"Maybe she's hurt!" Sakura's voice cried as she runs towards me.

"Wait! Sakura! What if it's a trap?" Naruto shouts.

I sit up not knowing what to do. And surely I see team Kakashi in front of me.

"Who are you, where are you from and what business do you have lying in front of the village's gate?" Kakashi questions.

"I- I am…Adelia a-and I just woke up here" I stammered.

"Where are you from?" Kakashi demands.

"I- I… can't tell you" I say. What was I supposed to do?

"Then you are going to have to come with me to the interrogation room" Kakashi says ordering Sai to pick me up and tie my hands with rope.

Where are you guys? Where are you Zaida? Please come and help me.

I walk into the village silent tears falling from my eyes…

* * *

><p><strong>Zaida's pov<strong>

I woke up to the sound of an annoying girl's voice.

"Sooooo… Sasuke chan are we going to stop at the village to gets some rest?" The annoying girl asked.

Actually, that girl's voice sounds creepily familiar.

"What! We barely started to walk a few hours ago and you already want to take a break?" A guy shouted.

"Suigetsu, Karin is right we have to stop for supplies," a cold voice states.

Wait. Sasuke chan? Karin? Suigetsu? These are all Naruto characters… so that means I'm in the Naruto world.

I stand up shaking the dirt off my jeans.

"Hey you! What are you doing in the middle of the road?" Suigetsu demanded.

I turn to look at him. Boring.

"None of your business, now can you please tell me where am I?" I ask wondering if I could get some information on where exactly am I so that I could start my journey of finding the others.

"Hey answer my question! No one is supposed to know this route, its top secret!" Suigetsu resists.

Ugh!

"Well it's not anymore so can you tell me where's the nearest village?" I ask once again.

"What are you doing here? This is a secret route. A foolish girl like you isn't supposed to know it" Sasuke asked taking a kunai out.

"I was abducted from my village by some rogue ninja and was left here, apparently I wasn't good enough" I said a naughty smile playing in my lips

"Then how'd you know there was a village near here eh?" Suigetsu asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well first of all I just asked where the neeeaarreesst village was and the girl just asked if you guys were going to stop at the village to rest so I ask again, where is the nearest village I need to get back to my family," I asked tired of repeating myself.

"You are lying, you were not abducted by some rouge ninja, so tell me the truth or I will eliminate you from my path" Sasuke accused.

I cursed under my breath.

Damn. I didn't notice Sasuke had his sharingan on. Let's just trust my luck.

"Hahaha! You guys aren't as bad as I thought" I faked

"I was sent by Akatsuki… Tobi has a new mission for you." I said.

"Prove yourself" Sasuke ordered.

I mentally sweat dropped.

"Well I don't wear the Akatsuki's cloak or ring but I am part of it as you two are and I don't need to prove myself to the likes of you, I have done my job" I said walking down the road hoping it's the right path to the village.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke's cold voice rang in my ear. He had disappeared and appeared next to me and is now currently holding his kunai to my throat.

Oh shit.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it ^_^ Please R&amp;R! I really appreciate it :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 The start

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any anime/manga that i mention in this story. :'(**

** Chapter 3 The start**

**Velia's pov**

I wake up in a moonlit room. I'm lying on a huge fluffy bed. The cover is made of silk so soft I couldn't get enough of it throughout the night.

I try remembering how I got here and my memory rushes into my mind.

Wait! What in the world! I sit up as fast as I can. Last thing I remember is being kidnapped by Kisame and Itachi so why in the world am I sleeping in such a luxurious bed? It would seem more appropriate if I was sitting in a cell awaiting my death sentence, but then why...

I look around the huge room. It's decorated with a big, red round table in the middle. The walls are a beautiful ivory color trimmed with gold in the bottom. The bed was in the far right wall and there is a window to the left of it, its curtain is a ruby color. Why was I in such an elegant room? I stood up walking towards the door but before I could open it, it flung open.

Itachi strides in not so happily.

"Pain and Mari sama want to see you, follow me" his cool voice rings through the room.

"Umm ok…" I said following him out the stylish room.

Hmmm… I wonder who Mari sama is, I never heard of someone named Mari in the Naruto anime. But then again this world is not exactly the same as the anime.

Itachi leads me through a hall full of doors. We pass an opening that seems to lead to a kitchen and then we stop in front of a huge ancient looking door. Itachi knocks once, turns the knob and opens the door.

We walk in to what it seems like a whole different world. The room is huge, bigger than the room I had woken up to. The walls the same ivory color as the room I was in. Beautiful medieval furniture decorates the room. There is a big desk in front of us close to the right wall.

"Here she is," Itachi announces, then goes out closing the door.

I see Pain sitting on a chair behind the desk. And sitting on a chair next to him is a young woman. She has long, beautiful dark blue hair, her eyes as blue as the sky. It's weird to say this but…she looks kind of like me.

My eyes widen with surprise as I see the black spider like tattoos on her neck resembling a necklace.

I take a step back. "You-"

"Yes. I am a Segreto, welcome to the Akatsuki, Velia. I hope you slept peacefully on your new bed," She said with a kind smile.

"What!" I shouted, "How can you have done this? You are committing a serious crime!"

"Calm down Velia, take a deep breath" She crooned.

"You know that this is a death sentence for anyone that gets too involved!" I said trying to keep my cool.

"Now now little Velia" she said her voice hinting anger.

"I am not committing any crime. I am doing this for the greater good. I will help Pain bring peace to a lost world," she continued standing up.

"You mean making people follow you because of fear, right?" I fumed, "You just want to dominate the world!"

"Don't say that, you know this world is not exactly the same as the anime. We really want to help the world," she insisted.

"But this is still a crime…" I said looking down, not knowing what else to do.

I felt helpless. If she's saying the truth then would it still be a crime, to try to help bring peace to the world?

"What exactly are you planning to do with Akatsuki?" I ask looking up, meeting Pain's eyes.

Pain sighed, "We will-"

"That is none of your concern little Velia, you will know as soon as we start moving," Mari interrupted.

"But- wait how do you know my name?" I ask curious.

Since I got to this world every one somehow knew what my name was, well at least Kisame and Itachi did.

"Ah, good question" Mari begins, "My affinity is that of Spirit, My ability is to predict the possible outcomes of the future" she smiled.

"What?" I asked still trying to process the news.

Mari chuckled, "Well, sometimes pieces of the possible futures come to me when I am sleeping. I can't control it but it can come in handy sometimes, and when they do come, they come in groups. Some of them come true and some don't. Depending on the choices people make," She explained.

"So you predicted that I was going to come?" I asked

"Yup, I predicted that my precious granddaughter was going to come and help me in my quest," She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Granddaughter?" I asked bewildered.

Mari smiled, "Yes, little Velia, you are my second granddaughter."

The world shifted below my feet. Suddenly I didn't feel so good. A pair of hands grabbed me before I hit the ground.

"Velia! Are you okay?" Mari asks from beside me.

"Her pulse is coming to normal," Pain informed letting my arm go gently.

"I guess this was too much information for you in one day" Mari said, "You should go get some rest your body is still getting used to this world," she consoled.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet, I'm hungry," I said wanting to get some time to think all of this through.

"Ok, I think you're cousin is in the kitchen, she likes to cook. You should go meet her," Mari suggested.

"My Cousin?" I ask rubbing my temples.

"Yes, your aunt's daughter, she is the same age as you, you guys would get along just fine," She explained.

"Umm ok," I said getting up.

Mari- I mean my grandmother gave me a hug, "I'm so glad to finally meet my daughter Manami's only child." She said.

"Umm thanks," I replied not knowing what else to say.

"You remember where the kitchen is right?" She let me go and ushered me out of the room.

"Yeah I think so" I said as she closed the door in front of me.

I took a deep breath. I have been taking a lot of deep breaths lately haven't I?

I walked down the hall and turning into the opening that I recall was the one leading to a kitchen.

I walk in to a room full of Akatsuki S-class criminals staring right at me.

Oh boy.

**Aaric's pov**

The road was rocky and steep. I wonder how that ragged old lady got to the top.

"Ohh you are going to crush the poor herbs" I mocked, "Damn old lady."

"You know you shouldn't talk bad about your elders" A smooth voice chided.

"Huh?" I ask as I turn around to see a young girl about my age smiling right at me.

"Hi, my name is Kurotsuchi, what's your name?" She asked walking with me down the road.

She has short black hair and the most beautiful pink eyes I have ever seen. She is wearing what seems to be a long, red kimono with the sleeve on her right arm missing as well as the bottom left side of the kimono and she has fishnet tights on and shorts over them. She was also wearing what looked like the brown Iwagakure flak jacket. Her Iwagakure forehead protector tied to her forehead.

"Well aren't you going to introduce yourself?" She smiled warmly.

"Aaric. My name is Aaric." I replied quickly looking away. Why was I so embarrassed?

"Oh well Aaric, are you new here? I haven't seen you around," She asked.

"Oh umm" Damn what was I going to say… "I'm just visiting my aunt," I said out of the top of my head.

"Oh, then what are you doing on the top of this mountain?" she observed.

"Just taking a walk before I see my annoying aunt, she's probably going to make me do chores all over" I said hating the fact that I was lying.

She giggled, "You really don't like your elders do you?"

"I guess not," I admitted

"Well nice-"She was interrupted by a guy appearing before us in a puff of smoke.

"Kurotsuchi we have been looking all over for you, you have to report to the tsuchikage immediately," The Iwagakure shinobi ordered.

"Yes sir!"Kurotsuchi answered before both of them disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_Well that was…nice _I thought smugly as I kept walking down the road alone.

**Kurotsuchi's pov **

I appeared before the Tsuchikage feeling embarrassed that they had to go and look for me.

There was many shinobi standing aside me, all awaiting the Tsuchikage's orders.

"There has been a spy from the hidden rain village sighted that has infiltrated the village; it seems that he is seeking information about our military forces. You are to look for the spy and eliminate him," the tsuchikage ordered.

Everyone disappeared obeying my grandfather's orders immediately.

I was the only one left. I walked towards my grandfather.

"What happened?"I asked

"News leaked out that there is a supposed spy from the hidden rain village lurking around. I don't know if it's true but we have to take precautions," he replied, "So get going and help find that spy."

"Hai!" I replied before once again disappearing into mist.

I was walking down the mountain, looking for the guy I met earlier. He might just be the spy that we are looking for. He was acting a little weird and nervous which I had passed as kind of cute. Damn! If he ends up being the spy we are looking for I am not going to forgive myself. Ugh!

**Aaric's pov**

I'm close to the village now. I could see the village from this height. It's pretty weird though because many of its buildings sit on cliffs connected by a network of bridges. It's a really amazing sight.

"There you are!" I hear a familiar voice from behind me.

I turn around to see Kurotsuchi standing there.

I smile, "Hey, long time no-"

Kurotsuchi moves besides me instantaneously and is now currently pressing a kunai to my neck.

"You are going to tell me who are you, where do you come from and what business you have in Iwagakure," she whispered into my ear.

What the hell?

**Ella's pov**

_"Oh um hi" I said as a nervous laugh escaped my lips._

_"Let's take her in for interrogation" The other shinobi ordered._

_"Hai"_

_"Whoa wait! Interrogation? I'm not a shinobi I just woke up here. Wait! Where are you taking me?" I said stumbling as they pick me up and start dragging me to the main gate._

_"Shut up. Anything you say can and will be used against you" The shinobi dragging me said._

_Oh great now what am I supposed to do?_

I was currently sitting on a chair awaiting my death sentence. Well they haven't said anything after they took me here but I'm sure I will be condemned to my doom anytime now.

I could see the Kazekage Gaara talking with Temari, kankuro and some other shinobi.

Ugh! Why did I have to appear in front of the village's damn gate? And why did the villages have to be so top-notch security freaks? I was still debating in my mind when I heard a cool voice address me.

"What is your name?" Gaara asks.

Okay so apparently in the normal courts back in the day you have the right to remain silent, right? But I guess in this particular one I have to speak and if not I might be slaughtered without mercy. Okay nice. Blah!

"Ella," I answer avoiding meeting his eyes.

"Look up!"Temari orders.

I look up. Gulp.

"Where are you from?" Gaara continues. Whoa! He is soooooo much cuter than in reality! Wait damn I shouldn't get sidetracked. Focus!

"Umm…."

"Answer the damn question or we will go to harsh means," Kankuro said annoyed. I guess someone didn't get enough sleep.

"I am from…"

Gulp.

"I-I can't say it," I give up. I mean what else could I say?

Gaara looks into my eyes.

"Temari, Kankuro, I want to talk to her alone," Gaara ordered.

Temari obeyed and left the room and Kankuro followed right after before having eye contact with Gaara.

Oh My Bob! I am alone in the same room with Gaara! Wait damn Ella focus! I mentally slap myself.

**Gaara's pov**

I was sitting in my office filing some papers when a shinobi came in and told me that they have found a girl lying in front of the village gate and that there was a possibility that she might be a spy.

And now I'm currently in the interrogation room alone with her, as how I ordered. She had short light brown hair up to her shoulders and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. She had hesitated on answering my questions and refuses to answer from where she comes from. But whenever I look into those emerald green eyes…I see innocence and purity, eyes that have not seen the pain and hatred of this life. I cannot help but have the need of protecting the innocence in her eyes. I barley know her name but…those eyes…I have never seen such like them.

"Now, once again I ask: tell me where you come from and why were you in front of the village gate" I ordered.

"I told you! I can't say it" she argued sadly.

"If you tell me I won't let anyone know, I just need to confirm that you mean no harm to my village," I continued.

Her eyes widen, "I will never hurt this village! I swear on my life that I will never hurt it!" she cried.

I was struck silent. How did such an innocent girl end up lying by the Village gate? I am aware of that fact that she could be faking all of this and that it's a possibility that she is a spy trying to infiltrate the village, but as I look deep into her eyes I find truth in her words.

"I understand but I need to know who are you and where are you from," I insisted.

"You wouldn't understand," she said defeated, her eyes watery.

Such sadness in her eyes…

"I can try," I said

**Ella's pov**

He stares at me, looking into my eyes. I can't help but stare right at him.

I know that I could really be sentenced to death by this, but this is a necessity. Just how it was in the last world, we couldn't just let havoc run wild; well I can't just leave this world when I could sense evil readying to surface. Since I got here I got the creepy feeling, the feeling of pure evil. The spirits of nature and of the dead call out at me, warning me. I have decided. I will trust Gaara with my life.

"I come from a different world. A world no one can imagine," I started…

**Adelia's pov**

I'm sitting in the interrogation room, Tsunade, kakashi and Shizune discussing something in the corner.

"I don't think we should call Inoichi Yamanaka for this," I hear Shizune say.

"I agree, we should just ask her some questions and if necessary _then_ we may call Inoichi," Kakashi adds.

I can't hear what they say next but then they all come towards me.

"What's your name?" Tsunade asks.

"Adelia," I reply.

"Well Adelia, would you mind telling me why you were outside the village gate without any identification," The fifth hokage continues.

"I-I just woke up there," I stammer.

Oh my. What am I going to do?

"Adelia, if you don't answer why you were lying outside konoha's gate and what was your intention in doing so, I'm afraid I'm going to make this a bigger deal," Tsunade threatens leaning towards me.

But Tsunade is interrupted by a shinobi appearing before her, "Tsunade sama! There are two foreign shinobi from the hidden rain village requesting permission to search for a criminal that was supposedly has been lurking around these places."

"Why in the world is there Two _hidden rain village_ shinobi requesting such a thing!" Tsunade says anger clear in her voice.

"They claim to be looking for someone named Adelia; they described her as someone with pale blond hair and pale blue eyes. Actually the description appears to describe this girl right here," The shinobi said turning to look at me.

"Whoa what!" I say bewildered.

How did someone know my name and how I look? I have barely been in this world for about an hour! Maybe they are one of my friends, faking being a shinobi. Maybe they are trying to help me.

"Ugh! Order them to come and keep a close watch on them," The fifth instructs.

"Well it seems that we will get this sort out in no time," She says giving me a frightening glare.

The two shinobi enter the room and behind them the shinobi that came in earlier. My heart brakes to see that they are not Zaida, Velia, Ella, nor Aaric. But as I look at them closer, my eyes widen in surprise. Instantly I realize that the supposed rain village shinobi are not shinobi. The well-known tattoos in their body tell otherwise. Those are in fact the one-of-a-kind Segreto tattoos…

**Zaida's pov**

Sasuke is currently holding a kunai to my neck. Fear rushes through me. What did I do? I was so careless playing with luck.

"What are you trying to pull?" Sasuke's cool voice whispers through my ear. I shiver.

"Why do you suppose we are part of the Akatsuki?" he continues.

I shut my eyes. Shit! What am I going to do?

"We were never and aren't planning to join such a foolish group" Sasuke explains.

Fight! I got to fight back!

I open my eyes and at the same time I summon fire to Sasuke's hand, the one that's holding the kunai. Fire obeys eagerly.

But things go so fast that out of the sudden my hands are being suppressed by Suigetsu.

"I didn't see her make any hand signs," Suigetsu informs.

Juugo and Karin are just watching by the lines.

"Impossible! I can't sense any chakra inside of her; it seems as if she were dead!" Karin exclaims.

"I don't care, she will die," Sasuke says, his lightning enhanced blade barley touching my heart.

"No wait!" I shout, "I can help you!"

Sasuke snickers, "And how is a low-life like you able to assist me in some way?"

"I know what's going to happen in the future, I can help you find Itachi so you can kill him" I continue. What mess am I getting myself into?

"I know a lot, I know a lot of people's skills and weaknesses,"

"You're not lying, but prove it," He said, putting his sword away.

I smiled a triumphantly, "Let me talk to you alone."

"Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin," Sasuke ordered, "go to the village and get some supplies and get some for her too." He said pointing towards me.

"Alright, let's go," Suigetsu said to the rest of the team.

"Prove it," Sasuke commands.

I tell him all I know about his life. Every single detail.


	4. Chapter 4 An ally

**Author's note: From now on, each chapter is going to have the point of view of one character only. Just because I feel that it's going so slow and I want to get the story going. Review plz!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :'(**

**Velia's pov**

Everyone is looking at me as I stand in front of the kitchen doorway. Awkward silence fills the room.

"Oh Velia! Welcome to the Akatsuki, my name is Zeta, your cousin." A girl about my age runs towards me with a huge grin on her face.

She has beautiful long, purple hair up in ponytail, her yellow eyes complimenting her face perfectly. Her yellow pedal like tatoos framing her right arm. She's a little taller than me and is wearing a black shirt and a matching black opened up skirt with bandages underneath it. She also has bandages wrapped around her forearms.

"ummm, hi nice to meet you too," I say smiling. At least she is not just staring at me like the others.

"Well introduce yourselves!" Zeta orders the Akatsuki members, glaring at them.

I admit I am shocked that she has the guts to boss around s class criminals that belong to a not so _nice and sunshine_ group. But I guess she is an Akatsuki member too. All of this reminds me of what all of this has gotten me into. I'm practically inside of one of the bases of the most powerful organizations in this world _and_ one of the most important organizations taking part in the anime of this world! I feel a headache starting to surface. But I need to eat something or I will starve to death!

"well!" Zeta exclaims as she notices that they are still staring at me like I'm an alien or witch. Seriously do I have something on my face or what!

Someone clears his throat, "I'm Deidara, nice to meet you" Like if I don't know all the important names in this friggin world! This was pretty shocking though. I didn't expect Deidara to be so …polite. Hmm maybe he is a nice guy afterwards. But I change my mind soon as I see Zeta give Deidara a not so…appropriate smile. Talk about disgusting!

"Itachi Uchiha," Itachi said his cool voice filling my ears. Something about that voice…it makes my heart jump whenever I hear it.

"And I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, my excuses if I was a bit...harsh before, Sea-Sea," Kisame said a little smirk on his face. What the hell! Sea-Sea? Is this a joke or is he seriously worse than Sai when he gives those lame nicknames.

"Oh Hi you walking fish stick," I came back with another lame nickname.

But apparently it was funny because Deidara and Kisame start laughing their brains out.

Kisame finally finishes laughing, "You're not bad kid, not bad at all."

"Jee thanks, being praised by Sushi, oh my dreams come true," I said with a half smile. Haha this is not so bad either.

Deidara laughs even harder. Even Itachi has a smirk on his face. I mean seriously did they eat too much sugar or something?

Zeta giggles, "Do you want to eat something? I've prepared some late night snack."

"Sure if you insist, but I prefer a late night stake for me!" Kisame booms.

"I wasn't asking you Kisame!. And anyways you already ate!" Zeta scolds. "I was asking Velia,"

"Sure," what the heck I'm starving.

I sit down on the only chair left that was next to Itachi. There was another empty chair next to Deidara but I think that might be reserved for Zeta…

Zeta brings me a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. My eyes widen. Oh my gosh I love chocolate chip cookies! They are the best!

I grab one and start munching on them immediately. The others just continue on the conversation they were having before I got here. Zeta scoots her chair closer to mine.

"So how do you like it so far?" She asks.

Well I have been kidnapped by S-class criminals. I'm currently violating some very serious crime. I just found out that my grandmother has some sort of affiliation to Akatsuki. I'm currently talking to my cousin having chocolate chip cookies while who knows what my friends are going through right now. And to sum it up, so far it's going pretty…insane. I can't find another word to describe what is happening.

"Umm fine I guess," I lied.

"I'm sure this is all so weird for you, but you will get used to it," She affirms.

"Thanks," I mumble as I take another bite of the cookie.

"So what is your job as a Segreto?" She asks.

"I'm a watcher," I say simply.

"Oh…"

"What are you?" I asked curiosity filling my insides. There are so many questions I have rumbling through my brain.

"Messenger," She said proud.

Messengers are the ones that travel from world to world and back getting information about how it's going and what is going on and bringing it back to Diaichi and the elders. It's a pretty tiring job and requires a lot of stamina.

"Cool. So what's you affinity?" I ask. These aren't the questions bothering me but it's a start.

"My affinity is that of spirit, my ability is too sense the hearts and souls of people. I can see it in my mind, kind of like an aura surrounding you. What about yours?"

"I have the affinity of Water. My ability is to control water in all of its forms," I respond briefly. I barley know these people and I still don't know if I should trust them completely, family or not.

"Oh that's cool, I thought you had the affinity of spirit though, since your mother had the affinity for Spirit," She explained.

"Yeah but I inherited my father's water affinity," I say, although I have thought that many times over. The affinity of spirit is rare in the families but it is highly dominant in the genes. Only a few families have such affinity and most don't even exist anymore.

"Ohh," She says plainly, taking a bite of a chocolate chip cookie.

"Sooo," I start, "What made you guys affiliate with the Akatsuki?" I ask the question that has been bothering me the most.

Zeta looks a little nervous, "Well our grandmother thought it was the only way to help bring peace to this world, so she is aiding the Akatsuki."

"But this is a crime," I state simply. I still don't know why she would come to these extents.

"She said she would sacrifice all for peace, I don't know much about her past but I know it wasn't a happy one either so she wants to do her best to help others, I can see it in her heart,"

"But she could help any other way. What do you think about this, how did you come?"

I saw her get even more nervous, but I needed to know this.

"When I came here…Grandma sent someone to go get me just how she did with you, she told me what was she planning and I decided to stay." She says not meeting my eyes. I get more and more suspicious. What is this and all the nervous-nes?

"Oh," I say simply. Gosh isn't this awkward.

"Well I got to go, bye nice meeting you," Zeta says as she jumps up and walks out the room without another glance back.

Deidara follows her.

I start to stand up. Did I say something?

"You should let her be, Sea-Sea," Kisame says understanding the situation. Were they eavesdropping on our conversation? Has Akatsuki gone nuts? They are supposed to be killing machines but here they are making jokes and being understanding.

"Go to sleep, you need the rest, tomorrow you start your training," Itachi says. My heart jumping as his voice rings through the room. Ugh I'm getting tired of this.

"Wait what! Training?"

Kisame smirks, "Itachi here was assigned to be your supervisor and trainer,"

What!

Itachi ignores him and continues, "You will start with the basics of shinobi training and I'll help you improve your own skills."

"Umm… ok, see you tomorrow then," I say as I walk out of the kitchen. God this was a hard day. I still don't know if I will agree to the training. I'm still not convinced about this whole situation. Something seems fishy about all of this.

I wake up in what is supposed to be my room. I check the clock on the table next to me, six o-clock. I wonder what time does Itachi want me to get up and train. I want to sleep a bit longer but I got to get up. Last night I checked the closet and there were some clothes for me there. Awkwardly, they were all my size exactly and there was even an Akatsuki cloak hanging there!

I get up and pick some clothes for me, there isn't much to pick from though. I quickly get some black shorts and a matching shirt, and I step into the shower. After Im done I change, dry my hair and leave my room closing the door behind me. On my way to the kitchen I hear some whispering form a half open door. Though I try my best not to eavesdrop, I'm a curios person.

"Befriend her, I want to know every single thing about her, about the new things going on in Daichi and about her affinity. Water can be a grave weapon and if somehow she goes against us, well I want to know her strengths and weaknesses." Says what seems to be my grandmother's voice.

"But grandmother, why would she go against us, she will have no reason," Zeta says.

"Zeta, people have to take precautions, you may never know what would happen," Grandmother insists.

"Yes grandmother,"

I stand there awestruck. Well now I know I cant trust these people. Ha! It figures! I start walking again.

I get into the kitchen and there is no one there. I sigh and pick an apple to munch on and sit on a chair.

"You're early," I hear a cool voice behind me and I instantly know who it is.

"yeah well I'm not that's much of a morning person but somebody didn't tell me when to wake up," I responded, taking a bite of the juicy apple.

Itachi grabs a pear and eats quietly. After a moment he breaks the silence.

"You are going to have to tell me your skills and your abilities so that I see in what areas do you need less and more help in," Itachi informed getting up and throwing away the remaining of the pear.

I take the last bite of my apple and throw the remaining away, "Sure."

Nervously I follow itachi out a door that seems to lead to a training ground outside. There is a big clearing surrounded by trees, the air fresh and the sun shining, reminding me of the beuty of Daichi-

Itachi's cool voice snaps me out of my reverie, "I understand people like you have a certain affinity, I want you to tell me everything about your affinity and how you use it,"

I nod my head and start, "My affinity is water and I can control water in all of its forms: water, ice, and vapor. I use water to fight, ice to create weapons and to protect and vapor to conceal."

I don't tell him everything though. It would be a bad idea if Itachi came to be an enemy and know all of my strategies and skills, though he kind of is an enemy.

"Hn….but that's not all,"

I snatch my eyes up and look into his eyes. My heart stops. How could I have forgotten his sharingan! And even though he didn't have his sharingan on im dealing with an s class criminal ninja here, trained to detect lies or other things!

"Itachi Uchiha I barely know you and I'm sure you will understand that confessing all of my skills to the means of you is the last thing in my list," I say hoping he will understand.

"Then how do you expect me to train you," he says mocking.

"I don't need your help," I say faintly.

But all he does is smirk, the sight of those perfect lips chilling my insides. "Orders from the boss say that I will train you so you will become a useful spy."

"You know, I know more about you than you think right?" I say challenging

Itachi raises his eyebrows.

"My grandmother also knows everything,"

"What do you mean?" Itachi asks revealing no emotion at all but taking a step forward.

Gulp. I hope I'm not doing a mistake.

"My grandmother, cousin, and I know everything about your past and how strong your ties are with Akatsuki, if she hasn't said anything about it yet, well maybe she is just planning something," I inform him.

Itachi loses his calm and takes a kunai out, "Tell me everything you know,"

Now it's my turn to smirk, "First you have to swear your real loyalty to me," Hmmm maybe I'm going a little bit too far? But oh well I already started so I have to finish.

Itachi rushes to press a kunai to my neck, but with some effort I stop his wrist by creating a ring of ice around his wrist. A skill I use to keep someone from moving his arms or legs by controlling the ice on their wrist and keeping their arm from moving farther. Although i have other, better ways of paralyzing people, I use this technique the most.

"This will not be enough to stop me little girl," Itachi says calmly.

But im one step ahead of him, " I know, but you cant kill me, at least not yet, I have quite some useful information that you might just want to know,"

Damn! What am I doing! I'm committing a serious crime myself! But I can't help it, in order to solve this puzzle of my grandmother; I need someone strong on my side.

"I have other ways to extract such information from you," Itachi states.

"Itachi, I'm not completely human, you see my mind is formed in a way that it makes it impossible to extract information," I say triumphantly.

"why would I swear my loyalty to the likes of you?" Itachi refuses to budge.

"Easy, you're either in my side or my grandmother's," I start.

"Explain," Itachi orders.

I roll my eyes, " I think my grandmother and pain want to take over the world,"

"Shouldn't I know this already?" Itachi says unfazed.

"Yes, but I know you are not really as bad as people think you are,"

"Meaning?"

"Gosh! Itachi, then you swear your loyalty to the good side!" I say sounding lame and dumb.

"Why would I do that?" Itachi mocks.

"Because if you don't, I will tell everybody who you really are," I threat.

"I will kill you before you do that," Itachi states.

"Well then my grandmother will get mad and be against you, then you would still be against her so just swear your loyalty to me!"

"Hn,"

"You will?" I say surprised.

"No,"

"Damn it Itachi, why do you have to make everything so difficult!"

Itachi smirks.

"Damn you Uchiha!"

"You are right," Itachi states, his blood red eyes meeting mine.

"About the damn you part?" I ask confused.

He smirks and raises a perfect eyebrow, "No, about my ties with Akatsuki, but that doesn't mean I should be loyal to you,"

I sigh in defeat.

"But I will not tell her your skills, I give you my word on that," Itachi states without a trace of emotion.

"Really?"

"Hn, but I will continue to train you," Itachi explains, " I am still obeying orders from Akatsuki for now,"

I smile. Well now I don't have to worry about that. Now I KIND OF have an ally. But for goodness sake why did it have to be Itachi?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! if you have any questions just ask :) and pretty plz review and ill give you yummy cyber chocolate chip cookies! :) oh and yeah Zeta and Deidara...a couple...shivers, but true.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Hidden rain spy? wtf!

**Disclaimer: i do not own any naruto characters..sadly...tears tears :'(**

_Chapter five_

_I turn around to see Kurotsuchi standing there._

_I smile, "Hey, long time no-"_

_Kurotsuchi moves besides me instantaneously and is now currently pressing a kunai to my neck._

_"You are going to tell me who are you, where do you come from and what business you have in Iwagakure," she whispered into my ear._

_What the hell?_

"what are you talking about Kurotsuchi, I barely ,met you!" I say struggling to get out.

"Don't play with me _Aaric_, surrender before its too late," She barks.

"Surrender what!" I shout confused by the situation.

"You are the spy from the rain village aren't you!" The enraged girl demands.

"Woah! Spy? Hell no!" I exclaim, "who do you take me for!"

Kurotsuchi's grab loosens up a little bit, "How do I know youre saying the truth?"

"You are just going to have to believe me in this one," I dare.

"Never!"

Kami, what in the world is happening! Me? A hidden rain spy!

"Tell me, what were you doing here in Iwagakure," Kurotsuchi demands.

"I already told you, I came to visit my grandmother" I say.

"Lies!" Kurotsuchi says advancing with a kunai in hand, "Before you said you came to visit your aunt, not your grandmother!"

Shit! How can I be so dumb!

"umm..I just woke up here," I said

"And why is that?"

"I-I cant tell no one, But that doesn't mean I'm a spy!" I say urgently.

Kurotsuchi raises the kunai, " Really? What do you take me for? And idiot!"

"No!"

"Then?"

"I-I cant tell you damn it!"

"Well then say goodbye to your cute little butt," Kurotsuchi says advancing for the kill.

Tsk! Damn I have to do this so early, Geez I barely woke up! But I cant die now.

Before Kurotsuchi's kunai can get closer, I quickly form a layer of rock around my neck and all the kunai does is scrape the stone.

Kurotsuchi's eyes open wide with surprise.

"Curse you spy! But don't think that would stop me!" Kurotsuchi says and starts to make multiple hand signs, "Lava release-"

"Kurotsuchi stop!" A male's voice shouts

"Akatsuchi?" Kurotsuchi asks as we both turn around.

There is a large man with big cheeks and a round nose and dark eyes, wearing his Iwagakure forehead protector as a bandana with his dark spiky hair falling out.

"We've found the spy! What were you doing? You would have killed the guy," Akatsuchi explains,

"But-but he-strange-spy-kill…what?" Kurotsuchi explains.

"See told you I wasn't a spy!" I say

"Huh?" Akatsuchi asks confused.

"But you said you couldn't say why you were here! That points out you're a spy!"

'No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"You're a spy, now you have to die!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"You said I have a cute little butt"

"Yes you do-wait no!" Kurotsuchi blushes.

I burst out laughing.

"Why you little!" Kurotsuchi shouts getting her kunai ready again.

"Kuro!" Akatsuchi starts, "He's not a spy."

"why not?" Kuro asks.

"Cuz' he would have tired to kill you by now," Akatsuchi explains.

Kurotsuchi sighs, "I guess,"

"You guess! You were about to kill me!" I protest.

Kurotsuchi smirks, "sorry, I guess I just got carried away, but tell me, why do you know such earth techniques?"

Gulp

"Ummm…it's a long story…" I mumble not knowing what else to say.

Kuro's smirk gets bigger, 'Don't worry, we got time,"….

Oh kami, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>It was a super short chapter but ill update the next chapter today also :)<strong>

**Review plz! or else...dun dun dun dun!**


	6. Chapter 6 Hopefully

**Disclaimer: *sigh...no i still dont own any naruto characters...**

* * *

><p><em>Tsunade is interrupted by a shinobi appearing before her, "Tsunade sama! There are two foreign shinobi from the hidden rain village requesting permission to search for a criminal that was supposedly has been lurking around these places."<em>

_"Why in the world is there Two__hidden rain village__shinobi requesting such a thing!" Tsunade says anger clear in her voice._

_"They claim to be looking for someone named Adelia; they described her as someone with pale blond hair and pale blue eyes. Actually the description appears to describe this girl right here," The shinobi said turning to look at me._

_"Whoa what!" I say bewildered._

_How did someone know my name and how I look? I have barely been in this world for about an hour! Maybe they are one of my friends, faking being a shinobi. Maybe they are trying to help me._

_"Ugh! Order them to come and keep a close watch on them," The fifth Hokage instructs._

_"Well it seems that we will get this sort out in no time," She says giving me a frightening glare._

_The two shinobi enter the room and behind them the shinobi that came in earlier. My heart brakes to see that they are not Zaida, Velia, Ella, nor Aaric. But as I look at them closer, my eyes widen in surprise. Instantly I realize that the supposed rain village shinobi are not shinobi. The well-known tattoos in their body tell otherwise. Those are in fact the one-of-a-kind Segreto tattoos…_

"Is this the criminal you have been looking for?" Tsunade demands.

One of the segreto that entered smirks, "She is."

He has short dark brown hair his eyes…his eyes bloody red. His tattoos, look more like faint pink scars than the scratch like pattern they really are, stretch across his left cheek.

Are they here to save me or…why else would they be here?

"We request that we take her back immediately," the other one speaks. He has long blond hair, with bangs covering his eyes. His orange, arrow like tattoos frame the right side of his face.

"Alright, take her, and get out of my face," Tsunade orders taking a seat by her desk.

Quietly I stand up shaking, my eyes full of fear for my future. ..Should I refuse to go with them? They look tough and rude, but you should never judge a book by its cover, right? I think for a while and though my instincts tell me not to, I decide to go with them.

**Kakashi's pov**

I watch the two shinobi drag Adelia out of the room.

"Tsunade Sama…" I start, somehow worried about the girl. The surprised and frightened expression she got when the two hidden Rain village shinobi entered the room plagues my thoughts.

"Yeah I know, follow them and see what they are really up to," the Hokage orders taking a sip of her sake.

'Hai!" I say and disappear in a puff of smoke.

**Adelia's pov**

The two segreto take my arm and drag me out of the building, taking me out to a lonely alley.

"Wh-what are you two doing?" I ask them as they tie my wrists behind me with rope.

No! Are they going to kidnap me? But, why? I'm a segreto too!

Wait…they might not know that! My tattoos stretch across my back and are concealed by my shirt…

"Wait! I-I'm a Segreto too!" I announce trying to get free, "What are you doing?"

"Katsuro, shut her up," The guy with blond hair and orange tattoos orders.

"Hai," The one with the blood red eyes obeys.

"What? No!" I say as I mentally call air to my aid. I don't normally like violence and won't kill them, but I got to do something before things get any worse.

"Juro! She is going fight back!" Katsuro announces.

"Well then let's give her a little treat shall we?" Juro smirks raising his hands, "_Per uccidere la mente_!"

I manage to catch Juro in a small tornado but suddenly pain fills my head.

"Ahhhhh!" I scream, "My head! My mind! Stop!"

My mind feels as if it's going to explode, the piercing pain floods my mind as if killing it. Through the pain I keep the tornado steady and I hear Juro clothes being ripped apart violently.

Parts of his flesh come ripping out. I hesitate for a while astonished that the guy hasn't let out even a grunt from his lips while whimpers of pain come out of mine.

My eyes widen as I look closer and see Juro smiling up in the air tornado.

What's going on! Why is he smiling while his flesh is being torn apart? Is he insane?

Tsk, "why are you attacking a fellow Segreto?" I wail in pain as my head fights back the horrible pain and tears fall from my face.

"That's none of your business you little brat, we were going to wait till we get out of this village to kill you but I guess you're too eager to die, no?" Katsuro says with a smirk.

"Ahh!" I scream as an icicle pierces my right leg adding more pain to my body. I fall to the ground, enormous pain filling my insides. My tornado diminishes as I have lost the will to fight. Tsk, seems like Juro has a spirit affinity and has some type of pain manipulation, the other obviously controls water and majors in ice manipulation.

I wasn't even going to kill them. I still don't cope with killing people, even when they're the bad guys. I close my eyes...is this the end then?

But I quickly open my eyes as I hear scream coming from one of the guys and suddenly the pain is gone. I lay there panting on the ground, "What-what happened?"

I look up and see the two segreto on the floor panting and bleeding from their legs and next to them growling, are two dogs.

Dogs?

"Pakkun, Bull, It's alright, you can go back now," A familiar voice rings through the air.

"Huh?" I turn around and see Kakashi with his kunai in hand.

"Ka-Kakashi!" I stammer.

"Stay where you are Adelia," Kakashi orders without taking his eyes off the two Segreto.

I stare bewildered. I quickly clench my teeth and rapidly take the ice out of my bleeding leg.

What in the world is happening?

"I thought you were to deliver the criminal to your village, not kill her in an abandoned alley," Kakashi notes.

"Tsk! Its non of your business, so stay out of it!" Juro snaps, getting up with ease, as if his bloody leg didn't pain him anymore.

"Hn," Kakashi simply says, getting closer to the two men.

"Adelia, are they really shinobi from the Rain village?" Kakashi smirks, as if he knows the answer already.

"No, they are not," I whisper faintly.

What is he going to do?

Kakashi advances at the two segreto, "That's what I thought!"

Like a flash, Kakashi disappears and appears behind Katsuro with a chidori aiming for the kill.

"No!" I shout. I can't bare see Segreto being killed, even if they are enemies.

Everything stops. Kakashi looks up with questioning eyes.

"Please, don't," I beg, tears falling from my eyes.

Kakashi hesitates for a moment but then pulls back keeping his attention on the two.

"Katsuro!" Juro orders taking advantage of the situation.

"Hai!"

Kakashi doesn't have enough time to do anything as the whole alley is filled with mist, making it unable to see anything. It's obvious the two segreto had escaped, I call for air and a rush of wind chases the remaining of the mist away.

I feel an arm wrap around me and pick me up.

"Who are you really?" Kakashi asks letting go of me but meeting my watery eyes.

I keep quiet moving my head away from his gaze, but Kakashi takes my chin and make my eyes lock with his.

I look at him. Even with half of his face hidden beneath his mask and his left eye covered by his forehead protector, I never knew Kakashi was this handsome.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asks gently, his face revealing no emotion, but his sleepy eyes revealing his curiosity.

"Adelia…" I mumbled, my heart beating fast.

Kakashi smirks, "Don't I know that already?"

"Yeah, b-but," I blush.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow

"I-I told you already, I can't tell you," I say. Kami what do I do now? What would have the others done if they were in my situation?

"But you see, if you don't tell me, then we would have to go to unwanted means to know," Kakashi insisted.

"But"-

"Tsunade Sama and I will be the only ones to know," Kakashi added.

Sigh. There is nothing else to do but to accept.

I nod, tears still framing my face.

"Common then, we need to get you to the hospital," Kakashi says doing some hand signs and we both disappear in a puff of smoke.

I don't know why and I don't know how…but suddenly, I trust Kakashi and I will tell him everything. somehow I know…this will all turn out for the better…hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm..how was this chapter? and if anyone has any ideas or questions for this story tell me :)<strong>

**Review plz! :))))))))))**


	7. Chapter 7 Squeal!

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! *bursts into tears crying shamefully* **

Okay dokey on with chapter SEVEN! Wooooh!

* * *

><p><strong>Ella's pov<strong>

I take a deep breath as I finish telling Gaara the basics of The Segreto and why are we here in this world. He hasn't said anything or interrupted me and his face is blank so I really can't tell if he thinks I'm lying. I just hope he keeps all of this a secret. I know this is a crime…but there's really nothing I can do

"And that is why I'm here. So pleaassseee don't do anything to me, please believe me, I don't mean any harm to your village." I plead with puppy dog eyes.

"I see you don't mean any harm to my village but, aren't you committing a serious crime by telling me this, especially since you're a watcher?" Gaara asked.

Squeal! Gaara believes me! Yay! Aww look at him he looks just like a Panda! Gah! Concentrate Ella, he just asked you a serious question!

I cleared my throat, "Well yeah but I feel that there's something evil in this world and I am probably in some serious danger now and if any other watchers know I told you this I will be sent to a creepy underworld. But, -I feel myself start to blush- I kind of trust you enough not to tell anybody this and I didn't want to lie to you about who I am."

I look at my feet trying to hide my obvious blush but Gaara reaches for my chin softly and makes me look at him, "I'm glad you trust me Ella, and I will keep to my word. But you shouldn't trust people in this world so easily."

I nod and Gaara stands up. "Since you are probably in danger by those of your um from your world and don't have anywhere to stay, you will stay here under my protection until you find your friends. And be sure that I will help you and your friends fight this evil you say is surfacing."

…I'm dreaming right? Ahhhhh! I'm staying in the same building as Gaara! And I'm under HIS protection!

"Thanks Gaara!" I squeal and I subconsciously jump and hug him.

I noticed Gaara stood still and I quickly let him go. Embarrassed I mumble a quick "sorry".

"Hn. Come on I will show you where you will be staying," Gaara said leading me out of the gloomy interrogating room.

"Okay!" I say eagerly.

Gaara leads me through a maze of hallways. I didn't notice when I came in the building but this building is huge! I look around curiously at the rich furniture and ancient but beautiful rooms. I guess this is where they held their important meetings and obviously interrogated their criminals. I was also sure this is where Gaara and his brother and sister and other important people live since I saw some open doors that led to what looked like apartments. Hmph…weird…they live in the same building they work in.

We took some stairs upstairs and we passed a kitchen and what looked like a huge living room and finally we stop in a hallway with five doors. He opens the door at the far end and steps aside so I can enter. The room is simple and clean with a window decorated with cute emerald green satin curtains. The furniture was beautiful and the bed looked comfy and cozy, decorated with lime-green sheets, a lime-and-white print comforter and a quilted off-white headboard. A lime green ottoman sat against a cream-colored rug on the left side of the room and a big white wardrobe sat at the right side of the cozy room.

You will be staying here for as long as you need, feel free to roam around the second floor but stay clear of the third and first floor, oh and I will tell Temari to bring you clothes."

"Okay dokey! Wow this room is pretty," I say cheerfully as my eyes roam the room I will be staying in.

Squeal! I still can't believe I actually met Gaara of the sand! Oh my bob this is awesome. It's a bummer I got my life in danger in the long run though….oh poop.

"I have a meeting to attend now," Gaara smirks cutely, "So if anybody asks…you were homeless and that's why you refused to say where you were from, I am giving you shelter until you need it. Say nothing else okay."

"Ok- wait what!" I say wide eyed but I couldn't stress more as Gaara leaves the room and shuts the door biding a goodbye with his hand.

Psht! Homeless! Oh whatever! You'll see Gaara! I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay i know...super short chapter..but hey! I need more motivation! so if u guys want me to continue writing this story...then tell me for the love of marshmallows! :3 peace<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Damn ninja

**disclaimer: dont own naruto! :( or itachi :'(**

**YAY NEW CHAPIE! hope u guys enjoy this one :) i surely did!**

* * *

><p><strong>Zaida's pov<strong>

**backflash:**

_Sasuke snickers, "And how is a low-life like you able to assist me in some way?"_

_"I know what's going to happen in the future, I can help you find Itachi so you can kill him" I continue. What mess am I getting myself into?_

_"I know a lot, I know a lot of people's skills and weaknesses,"_

_"You're not lying, but prove it," He said, putting his sword away._

_I smiled a triumphantly, "Let me talk to you alone."_

_"Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin," Sasuke ordered, "go to the village and get some supplies and get some for her too." He said pointing towards me._

_"Alright, let's go," Suigetsu said to the rest of the team._

_"Prove it," Sasuke commands._

_I tell him all I know about his life. Every single detail._

**current time:**

I don't know what kind of mess I have gotten myself into. I stand there pondering about how stupid I was in telling him his life story. Now he is surely going to ask me how I know all this and blah blah blah.

I see Sasuke clench and unclench his hands. His eyes narrowed and glazed with anger. Wow I was actually able to break this arrogant jerk's calm façade. I smirk even though I know it will make him madder.

"How the hell do you know this confidential information?" Sasuke said though clenched teeth.

"Oh," I start innocently examining my nails, "I'm an- informed person."

Suddenly Sasuke has a kunai out and starts towards me, "Well too bad because knowing this info, you will surely die."

But Sasuke stops in his track as he sees my hand ignite in burning flames ready for command, "Don't you dare try to hurt me you jerk."

Sasuke's eyes narrow, "I don't know who you are and how you can easily manipulate fire. But I'm not sorry to tell you that- Sasuke smirks- I will kill you anyway."

"Tsk, remember I have valuable information that you might just want to know." I insist.

"I don't give a damn," Sasuke says emotionless.

"Even the whereabouts of your _precious_ brother and the real story of your beloved Uchiha clan?"

Sasuke stays silent. Now is my turn to smirk you jerk.

"How would I know you won't betray me?" Sasuke asks, putting his kunai away.

I bid the fire away and I grinned, "That's the thing Sasuke, you don't."

Sasuke stares at me for moment as if debating and then grimaces talking through clenched teeth, "Tsk, fine, let's meet up with the others."

I follow him through the rough path and we come to a halt on a cliff. Oh, so this was a mountain? Sasuke jumps down easily as if not affected in the least at the fact that the cliff is about 20 feet high. Damn ninja.

Sasuke keeps walking and I consider running away in the opposite direction but I quickly dismiss it as Sasuke turns around with a raised eyebrow.

I feel myself start to blush at such a situation, stupid ninja and his stupid enhanced skills.

Sasuke stands there confused, "What?"

"Well obviously I can't get down there without breaking all my bones, stupid. What else!" I shout hating the fact that my pale face flushes easily.

Sasuke starts up the cliff with his chakra enhanced legs and in a blink he's beside me.

"You can instantly put your body and as far as I know anybody's body in fire, but you can't go down a tiny cliff?" Sasuke asks with a slightly amused smirk.

I scoff, "Tiny? The thing is huge!"

Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow.

I roll my eyes, "I'm not a ninja Sasuke, I can't enhance any part of my body."

Sasuke eyes widen with surprise but his face immediately turns back to normal, which in Sasuke's case, his cold façade.

Suddenly I'm lifted up in the air, "Woah! What the hell Sasuke! A little warning is good!" I shout as I'm carried bridal style downhill in a blur.

I can somehow see Sasuke's evil grin. That jerk is going to pay.

It takes a couple of minutes down the hill and pass a tiny river until we get to what it seems is the entrance to a village.

Sasuke puts me down.

"Jerk!"

"Hn,"

"Don't ever do that again," I scold.

Sasuke glares, "You don't tell me what to do, you foolish little girl."

"Who are you calling foolish you shitty bastard who's only goal is in the dark!" I glare back.

Sasuke's eyes widen for a second and he turns around and starts towards the village, "Tsk."

That's right back away. I smile devilishly. Sorry Sasuke but I won't be all up on you like all your fan girls. I'm difficult to budge. Just because you have adorably good looks and beautiful cold eyes doesn't mean I will fall madly in love with you….

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was that? excuse my umm french there by the end...i just need to show Zaida's personality and in my imagination thats how she is :)<strong>

**Other than that plz review! im the type of person that needs motivation to continue my stories :) and now that school is going to start soon my chapter updates are gonna take longer...ima need extra motivation! so comment! Any ideas for any of my characters much appreciated! **

**So ive been noticing that my chaps are being kinda short sooo u guys vote in who is your favorite character either Velia, Adelia, Ella, Aaric, or zaida and the character that wins is going to get a super duper long chapter for their pov...so vote pplz! _and i might throw in two chapters! ;)_**

**_Toodles! :3_**


End file.
